


Got You Shackled In My Embrace

by scriptophobia



Series: For My Eternal Love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Breaking and Entering, Implied Stalking, M/M, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, lemme know if im missing something, no clue how to tag this, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: He hangs his coat up and moves to inspect the living room. Nothing is out of place. He sighs. Waits. Realizes.His back door is unlocked. It’s always unlocked.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: For My Eternal Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539853
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Got You Shackled In My Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this is the much requested part two to For My Eternal Love!! while it is not necessary to read that first, it would make a little more sense if you did, and it would be appreciated :)  
hmu on tumblr @ heavenly-roman pls i need friends  
title is from Latch by Sam Smith

Virgil pushes open his front door and frowns. Something is off. He can’t tell what, but he knows  _ something  _ is wrong. He hears shuffling from upstairs, but shrugs it off. He must be imagining things. Classic anxiety.

He hangs his coat up and moves to inspect the living room. Nothing is out of place. He sighs. Waits. Realizes.

_ His back door is unlocked. It’s always unlocked. _

Virgil dashes across the living room, making sure the door is closed and locked. He’ll have to start checking it everyday. Just like when  _ he  _ was around. He shudders at the thought.

He flicks off all the lights and makes his way upstairs to his bedroom, quickly scanning his surroundings as he walks. He reaches his room and extends his hand towards the doorknob, freezing when he opens it with ease - it’s unlocked. 

Virgil enters the pitch black room, hesitantly turning the light on. He must be overreacting, he had to have just left the door unlocked by mistake. It’s dimmer than usual, but he can’t put his finger on  _ why _ . That is, until he sees his white Christmas lights unplugged from his wall. No.

No.

_ “No, Virgil, we’re not putting Christmas lights up! It’s June for God’s sake!” _

_ “It’s not for the holidays, they’re just white! Please?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “I said no!” _

Virgil shakes his head to clear the memory, shuddering as he plugs his lights back in. He also closes his open window, the one that he must’ve just left open this morning because his room was warm. He shuffles to his closet, absently noting that his favourite purple and black windbreaker is missing. Odd, he must’ve misplaced it, that’s all. It’s probably at the bottom of his laundry basket, that’s all.

_ “Virge, I have a confession to make.” _

_ “Oh? Do tell.” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Sometimes when I miss you, I’ll put on one of your jackets or hoodies because they smell like you.” _

_ “That’s… actually really sweet.” _

As he makes his way over to his bed, Virgil trips on an open dresser drawer. Third column, last row. He stops, trying to calm his breathing, trying to rationalize why his memory drawer was open. The one filled with letters, gifts, polaroids, all from or with  _ him. _

His mind can’t find a reason, so he looks.

And damn does he regret it.

In the drawer is something new. A small velvet box, with a note underneath. Hesitantly, virgil picks up the box and reads the paper.  _ For my eternal love, _ the note says. He knows what’s in the box. They’ve talked about what’s in the box. He said  _ yes  _ to what’s in the box.

_ “Virgil, I thought the happiest day of my life was when you said yes to being my boyfriend.” _

_ “Oh my God.” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Will you make that the second happiest day of my life, and say yes one more time? Will you marry me?” _

_ “Yes, oh my God, yes! I love you so much.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “I love you too, my eternal love.”

Virgil can’t bring himself to open the box, to look at the ring that stayed on his finger for the better half of a year. The ring that he threw at his fiance's chest, telling him to keep it, sell it,  _ whatever.  _ The ring that made him increasingly happy and terrified simultaneously. 

He shoved the drawer closed, rattling his dresser and slammed the note and box on his desk. He pulled out his phone, shakily typing out a single text to his best friend.

_ To Logan: Roman is back. _

**Author's Note:**

> roast the frick out of me if u find a typo
> 
> kudos and comments make my day!!! :)))
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
